Soundless
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: A vampire by force, a blood line boy. A war that wont stop unless his brother is dead. What is poor Sasuke Uchiha to do with a beautiful blond boy who could turn him human again? Hand him over to his brother's enemy, or become human himself? [[SasuNaru]]
1. Sometimes Night is as bright as Day

_Sometimes even the strongest people break... _

**Disclaimer: I want to say I own them...but I don't...K. Masashi owns. I just want him to make hot NaruSasu fillers. **

**Warnings: Don't read it if you have a weak stomach or a weak mind. Basically, you have to be 18 or older -smirks- **

**A/N: -looks up from reading a book and smiles at you- I see you've come back to read another one of my stories. Yes its one you probably read about a lot. But I'm sure mine is different in certain way's. You'll see how it is. I hope you enjoy this. And I know I haven't updated lately. I just haven't been in the mood to write. Curse not being in the mood, but yes. Here it is. Read on and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 - Sometimes Night's As Bright As Day **

Rain poured down on the road. The drops were big and there was many of them. All sounds were drowned out by the tapping of the rain hitting every surface it could. The sky was bitch black, and the only light around was the dim light of street lamps.

His breath was coming out in short puffs as he ran through the forest. His bare feet being cut open on rocks and sticks. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a gray shirt. Both articles of clothing were soaked through.

The boy's body was heavy and everything started to dim and the sounds became dull. Running faster he finally reached the road. Looking to his left his eyes got big in the last few seconds he was awake. He saw headlights heading his way, and they were coming fast.

The figure inside of the car slammed on the breaks sliding but still hitting the blond boy sending him flying a few feet on the slick cold pavement. Cursing loudly the man stepped out of his car and mumbled something about his expensive suit being ruined.

The man's skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes were a dead black. He stood around six feet tall and his build seemed to be muscular but slender through his suit. He stood over the bleeding boy's body and sighed.

"Tch...I should just leave him to die..." Sighing the man bent down and lifted the blond boy into his arms walking back over to his car. His black hair coming out of its previously slicked back form. He opened the back door and put the boy's body on the seats glaring at the rain water and blood soaking into the fabric of his seats.

Rubbing his temples he slammed the back door shut and slid back into the drivers seat shaking his head to let the rest fall down onto his face. Taking a deep breath he started to drive down the dark damp road his mind wandering to other things.

As he drove down the road he turned the radio back on the soothing music allowing the shady man some peace. His dull eyes watched the water pour onto the abandoned road until he turned sharply onto an old cobble stone road.

After ten minutes of driving he stopped at a large gate. Sighing he honked the horn and a man ran out of a small shack pushing a few buttons and waving him in as the large metal gates opened.

Slowly driving his sleek black car up the drive way a large house came into view. A small smirk plastered on the mans face, not because his house was huge, but because he could smell the blood all around him.

The stench was erotic, like a scene of pure bloody sex, one shouldn't be having. As he pulled up in front of his house he opened his car door and a man around the age of sixty walked out holding a large umbrella.

"Keep it Alfred...I have something I must carry and it wont fit under that I fear." Shutting the driver side door the pale man opened the back seat door and leaned in pulling out a more than pale body.

"Ah...I understand." The elder man walked slowly back towards the house his sophistication showing in the way he carried himself.

Looking down at the boy in his arms he slowly walked into his large home blood soaking into his white dress shirt. At that moment in his life the man could careless if his clothes were ruined. He turned to a young girl running down the stairs a hurried look on her face.

"Lexxi, stop for a moment and bring up medical supplies alright? And call Neji and tell him to bring over some bags of blood...I don't know what type the kid is so tell him that also." The girl nodded and quickly ran to the nearest phone and dialed the phone number.

Watching the girl for a moment he then left her to do as she was told. Slowly but surely the pale man began to walk up the stairs to the next floor. He skipped a step with each stride he took. Water and blood dripping onto the carpet. As two more women passed by him they smiled lightly and bowed their heads. No one in the house would freak out or become out of their calm or hurried character.

Reaching two large oak doors he pushed them open with his foot walking in and setting the boy down on his already blood red silk blankets. Pushing his hair back he sighed lightly. Grunting as he took his shirt and slipped it off over his head, not bothering to unbutton the jacket or undo the tie.

Sitting down on a chair by his bed he shut his eyes listening to his own breathing not knowing his thoughts were lulling him into a deep sleep he needed.

----

A hand shook his shoulder and his black eyes snapped open meeting blank purple/whitish ones. "You fell asleep...I got here and fixed him up. He's type AB negative...very rare. I suggest you take him to the hospital, or allow me to. I have to have a look at his inside-"

"Do as you wish with him...you know I don't like free loaders Hyuuga." Standing the taller and much more pale man pushed his hair back and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke...you never take someone into your house unless you have previously met them...what was your reason for taking this boy in?"

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the blond laying on his bed. He really didn't have a reason, but because his friend never took 'I don't know' for an answer he looked back at him. "I hit him with my car...so I felt obligated to bring him here."

Deciding that was the end of his conversation he walked away rubbing his temples and pulling a box of what looked like Black and Mild's out of his pocket. Shaking his head the man known as Hyuuga opened his cell and called the hospital asking for an ambulance and a certain person driving it.

Hanging up he looked down at the paled blond boy smiling weakly at his bruised and broken body. Sasuke's impact couldn't have done the internal damage that he knew he was about to encounter.

----

In the ambulance Hyuuga, or rather Neji Hyuuga was looking over the broken boy's body. It was cold still even after having a blood transfusion. Large bruises had shown up on his skin all around his stomach and chest area.

His breathing had gotten more shallow and Neji looked up to see Lee looking at the IV tapping it a bit and pondering looking at the boy's oxygen level and heart rate. He shook his head and leaned back.

"I do not understand Neji. He does not seem like he is in pain, but his breathing is so shallow. And his body is broken and bruised. What could be the cause of this?" The bowl cut man's eyes watched more bruises appeared on the neck and face of the blond.

Neji sighed and shook his head. He couldn't conjure up what could cause this, in his eight years of being a doctor he hadn't seen this. "Gaara...call you know who and tell her I'm going to need her help, in her private room."

The red headed man in the front nodded his silent agreement and picked up his communicator asking for a certain doctor. He turned down a long road and picked up some speed knowing just another left turn and they would be at the hospital. Neji never asked for the help of the female doctor he had subtly mentioned. In fact he never asked for help at all.

Unless it came to something revolving Sasuke. Or something Sasuke kept dear to him. Which was extremely rare, and Gaara had only seen it once in the ten years he had known the Hyuuga.

The white ambulance pulled into the parking area where they would unload the body and haul him directly into an emergency room deciding what they are going to do first to his body. Once it stopped Lee and Gaara had moved to carrying the boy and his IV into the room's Neji following. Once inside they spotted right away a tall large breasted woman who was wearing a long white doctors coat.

She smiled and then nodded as they followed her to the elevator.

"Tsunade..." Neji bowed his head and took a stethoscope from her. He didn't care that he didn't have his coat with him and that he was only in a pair of scrubs and sneakers. Nor did he care that he was off duty and his hair was a literal mess.

"Neji...condition of the patient?" Tsunade looked down at the boy her face as unemotional as ever. She had perfected the art of not becoming emotional towards a patient.

Clearing his slightly dry throat Neji looked over at Tsunade. "Oxygen level is fine, heart rate is fine, gave him a blood transfusion, his body gives no signs of being in pain, his blood sugar is fine, everything is perfect. Yet he seems to have broken ribs from the swelling and shallow breathing, we cant figure out what would cause the bruising on his body. They showed up while driving here also..."

"Ah..." Once the elevator doors opened they walked down a dimly lit hallway that was all white and there was only one other doctor up there looking after who ever might be there. His name was Jiraya, and he was the head doctor in the building. Well next to Tsunade that is. She nodded to him and he locked the doors a few feet in front of the elevator.

Neji knew his night was going to be long if Tsunade knew what was wrong with him and she didn't tell him.

----

It had been four hours since Neji had reached the top floor with Gaara and Lee. Both were supposed to be off duty so another team had taken their ambulance. They sat slumped in two chairs outside of the room the three doctors were in. Blood was everywhere.

All of the boy's ribs had been snapped int he same place on each side perfectly as if someone had gone inside of him and just cut them straight down with a saw. His lungs had been badly bruised and he was internally bleeding from more than five places. All of them were amazed that the boy wasn't dead.

The first two hours had been full of stopping the blood flowing out of his wounds on the inside and sewing up him. The other two were filled with the sounds of drills and hammers. Tsunade was slowly stitching the blonds body closed and giving a heavy sigh when she was done. All of his ribs had been placed back together with metal rods and plates of metal. The bruising had gone down also.

She pulled down her mask after removing her gloves and looked over to the two men standing there. "His legs are also broken...we have to place metal rods in them, his left wrist is fractured in two places, and we'll have to do that, but for now...lets just pump him full of pain killers and wrap his legs and wrist up alright? And also hope that he wakes up."

Neji nodded and then pushed himself up and away from the wall but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "Go sit out there with Gaara and Lee...I'll finish up with her."

Smiling weakly to Jiraya he nodded and walked out of the room blinking his tired eyes. He turned to look at a sleeping Lee and a very tired and impatient looking Gaara.

"Sorry..." Came Neji's soft murmur.

Gaara shrugged and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket handing it to the tall man shutting his eyes. "Call Uchiha...tell him."

Neji smiling at the man took the cell phone and walked a way's down the hall so he could lean on the reception desk Jiraya had been sitting at earlier. He dialed his friends number and waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times.

A soft click was heard then a grunted 'what?' followed. Neji took a deep breath. "All of his ribs were broken, he was internally bleeding from six places to be exact, his legs are broken, and his left wrist is fractured in two places. We're waiting on the legs and wrist until he wakes up...Sasuke...why did you take him home?"

The man on the other end kept quiet. He didn't want to talk about it, but Neji wanted to push the matter.

"Did you plan on ya know.."

"No!" Sasuke growled at his long time friend and leaned back against his soft clean sheets. "I...you know they got to him...they want to turn as many as they can. To defeat my brother..." His dark eyes looked up at his ceiling through the blackness of his room.

"I think Tsunade knows too...but...are you going to keep him with you? What if they did turn him Sasuke?" There was a long silence before Neji felt a strong arm wrap around his waist red hair brushing against his ear. A hand pulled the phone away from his ear and he stepped back.

"Uchiha, its Sabaku. I dont know what you're planning to do with this...toy you have found, but please quickly tell Neji, he's tired and I also want to go home so I can sleep." Gaara heard a snort and he knew the darker man was smiling.

"Hn. Right...a toy. I plan on keeping him here. Tell Neji that...and also...tell him I said thanks...I guess." There was a click and Gaara put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"The Uchiha brat say's thanks." Neji rolled his eyes then smiled and leaned against Gaara.

"Lets wake Lee so he can go home to Sakura...and we can go home also."

Walking towards Lee they smiled and chatted about a few things like how their day's were. Once they reached Lee they shook him awake and offered to give him a ride home since Gaara normally did so.

----

Sasuke was laying in his bed his cell phone against his chest as his dark eyes stared up at the ceiling still. He didnt know why he had told Gaara to tell Neji he said thanks, or that he wanted the stupid kid he hit to stay with him. He didnt understand this, but he blamed it on the lack of food he had that day. Looking at his cell phone he dialed an all too familiar number and smirked when it began to ring.

After five rings someone picked up and yawned. "Hello?" The mans voice was carefree and lazy.

"Yo...can you...bring over some uhh..you know..."

There was a silence then a quick chuckle. "Can't get any yourself these day's kid? You sure are a damn shitty vampire."

Sasuke glared at his ceiling and began his tone stronger. "You gonna get it for me or not?"

"Yea...I'll be over soon." The man hung up before Sasuke could pissing him off just a little more. He sighed and heaved himself up and out of his bed. He would have to wait for the bastard in his living room.

----

Tsunade stood next to the boy's bed watching him intently. Walking out of the room and down to where Jiraya sat she missed what would have just happened.

As she walked away, the blond in the room awoke slowly. His big blue eyes fluttering open, his head swirling. His body ached, and he couldnt remember what had happened. All he knew was that he hurt, and he hurt bad. Not to mention, he was in a damned hospital room.

**A/N: Well there you go, end of chap. one of Soundless. Tada, have fun reading it! Review! **


	2. Unlikely Alike

_Humans are like puppets. You can pull and twist their strings._

**Disclaimer: Screw it...you know I don't -pouts and crosses my arms-**

**Warnings: You know already.**

**A/N: Wanna hear something good? I'm coming back! Yes I am actually updating my work after oh so long...I know I havent been very loyal to my word, but please, try having to go to work and college and being able to update each week to every story. But I hope you like this chapter I actually worked pretty hard on it. And expect another chapter up to something in the next week or so. Read and Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two - Unlikely Alike**

Anyone normal would think that a tall dark and handsome man was inticing. Yet Hatake Kakashi knew otherwise, and how you ask? Well because there he stood, at an even six feet and two inches, looking down at the pitiful angry man he called a friend. He had probably been sitting there glaring up at his ceiling for a good two hours, since Kakashi hadnt exactly been over quickly. He had stopped at the hospital after an abrupt call from Tsunade.

The woman had wanted him to come down and check out a boy that Sasuke had brought in. Speaking of bringing in, he held in his hand a huge black duffle bag, many bottles of blood stored in it. Most would ask why he had blood in a bag, but everyone around Sasuke knew why. None of the others were vampires, only Kakashi, and Sasuke himself. It was truely a lonely life.

Sure he lived with his big white dog Alexander and his mades and buttler that took care of his every need, but he wanted something more. Someone else to be able to talk with. Kakashi knew that best, since he himself was alone, his old crush happily in a relationship, and not thinking of Kakashi at all. Well, thats not entirely ture, the man did have to see him more than once a week.

Kakashi threw the bag next to Sasuke, the dark eyes staring up at the ceiling angrily. "I saw that kid you hit...did your precious car do that to him?"

Sasuke merely grunted then rolled over facing the coushins of the couch. He was a stubborn, cold, and uninteresting being. He didnt have anything spectacular to offer anyone, and his personality wasnt exactly a daisy sitting in the sun as the wind made it dance around. It was more like a rock sitting still in place as the rain poured down on it. He had been like that since the moment he was turned into a vampire.

Earlier than that in his life, Sasuke had been an exciting child, always hyper and happy. He never really frowned and never cried. Yet once he was turned he was this. It was like his life was pointless in his mind, like living wasnt worth the pain they had to endure to just exist.

Kakashi shook his head and walked over to the couch sitting down at Sasuke's feet. Even though the boy was six feet tall, his couch was a good eight feet long. Why he needed such a long couch for a large house where only one man really lived, was way past Kakashi's thinking barrier. He reached out and pat the ravens knee watching for some form of angry movement to show he was in a normal mood.

Yet nothing happened, no angry shove, no kicking in the ribs, no attempt to rip the older vampires face off, nothing at all. Leaning back and sighing Kakashi merely reached over and grabbed Sasuke pulling him face to face with the silver haired man. One blue and red eye looked into black ones. Those black orbs the younger man called eyes, were hollow yet filled with pain and sorrow.

It was always written across his face, showing everyone how much hate was tied up inside of himself. He had tried so hard to break himself after he was turned and Kakashi was starting to think that he had finally done it. Had finally broken all hope and all emotions away from himself. That Sasuke had given himself the life of the undead, the true undead, that felt nothing and cared for nothing. If that was true though, then why had the raven taken in that blond haired boy?

"He's not a vampire you know...nor is he one of _them_..." Kakashi paused and ran his rough fingers over a pale cheek. "...they got to him and tried to kill him...can you imagine why?"

Sasuke's eyes never wavered. Not even though Kakashi was mentioning that his brother wanted something from this boy. If he wasnt a vampire and wasnt one of the werewolves his brother wanted...and he couldnt be a hybrid since they all died...what was he? He knew what he was, but could he have been so lucky as to find this boy out of all the people on earth?

"He's of noble blood..." Sasuke looked away, a rush of so many different emotions flashing on his face that Kakashi couldnt even begin to read them. The raven obviously knew what he could do with this blond boy, but the question truely was, would he? Would he drink from the flesh of a pure human boy to change himself back into a human and let this curse take him at full force?

"Good...you know...but **Sasuke**...what will you do?" Kakashi leaned in brushing his lips against Sasuke's as the boy took on a look of pure shock.

----

Tsunade looked over the blond boy's body as he sat up in bed, tears stinging his eyes. He had woken up much too early, and they had tried to put him back to sleep, but he had fought and said something about them finding him when he was asleep. It had to of been true, since the damage done to his body couldnt have been done by any other human without killing him. Not many knew where to hit someone without killing them.

There were dark, almost black, circles under his crystal blue eyes. He was in very good condition for a broken and battered patient. They had to wrap his arm up so he wouldnt put any pressure on it. Jiraiya smiled and reached out ruffling the blonds hair while Tsunade was getting ready to opperate on his other wrist and legs. The blond boy just looked at the two tired doctors. Jiraiya noticed his questioning look and just laughed, causing the blond to glare at him.

"You are quite the lucky kid blondie...you could be dead right now." The blond swatted his hand away and let out a growl like sound his eyes getting slightly darker.

"I realize this...and just for the record, litterally, my name is Naruto Uzumaki...and I'm not a kid! I'm twenty one years old!" He bit the words out angrily and loudly causing Tsuande to flick his nose and push him down onto his back. "Shut up, we're going to go in and put your wrist and legs back together, then wrap them up in a cast...and then by all means send your sorry ass packing."

Naruto just glared up at her his blue eyes lightening again. Then before he knew it, he was wearing a mask and slowly falling asleep. All he knew was that he was going to be found at this rate if he had to keep being asleep for this long.

----

Sasuke practically moaned when Kakashi's hand slid up his shirt his calloused fingers running over the toned muscles he had. Not to mention the talented tounge that was working on his neck, that mouth sucking hard on the pale skin. At times like these, Kakashi knew that he could do what ever he wanted to Sasuke, because the boy was in such a stage that anything that took his mind off of his brother, was perfectly fine. Even if it ment being the sex toy of a man he had known for years, and that was over ten years older than him.

Kakashi smirked and felt the member inbetween the younger mans legs was hardening. Everyone had always told him he didnt have a conscience, because he was able to pull stunts like these without thinking of anything more than self happiness. Yet, he wasnt doing this for himself, he was going to prove a point to Sasuke in only a few more minutes.

In the time inwhich those minutes passed, Sasuke had grown more than aroused and was begging with his body and sounds to be taken. Simply enough though, he wasnt going to be, because Kakashi pulled back and slapped Sasuke as hard as he could in the face, blood trickling down his lip. Those normally carefree and lazy eyes were hard and angry, glaring death down at the horny raven.

"You think...that something like this is worth taking your fucking mind off of your brother!? For crying outloud Sasuke grow up! I know you hurt and that you still can't cope with this horrible life that keeps us in the dark for the rest of our very long and unfortunate lives!" Kakashi took a deep breath his face red and he looked for any emotion that could be seen on the younger males face.

Sasuke pushed Kakashi off of him and sat up his arms crossing over his chest as he looked away. "Get out..."

Kakashi stood and walked past Sasuke quietly. He knew what was going to happen once he left. This normally never happened, he never hit Sasuke that hard, and if he had hit him, it was always on the back of his head, telling him to smarten up.

His feet stopped moving once he was standing in the rain at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the front door of the masion. Rain poured down in buckets on the strong frame. He was normally like a mountian, were no wind or storm could budge him, but when he had to see Sasuke render himself pitiful and helpless, all of that came crumbling down and he went straight to anger and violence.

He walked to his black car and drove off into the night back to his home where he would sit with his dog and watch the dull glow of the t.v. screen, wishing himself that he was human again too.

It was sad really, the true feelings that vampires harbored inside of themselves. Every maid or person that entered Sasuke's house, had seen or heard him cry atleast once. It wasnt that he was an easily upset person, it was just that he too still had feelings that he had to let out one way or another. He knew all too well what Kakashi really meant, he was trying to say that Sasuke was going to use this blond boy to keep his mind off of the person he called an older brother.

So there Uchiha Sasuke sat, on his black couch in the darkness of his living room, a bag full of bottles of blood on the floor, his hair and clothes a mess, tears running down his face and sobs echoing throughout his home. He held his hands over his eyes as he rocked himself back and forth, crying as hard as his body would let him. He sometimes wondered why everyone had to be so right all of the time.

----

Blue eyes fluttered open and he looked at the metal ceiling above him. He turned his eyes to the left and looked over at the woman known as Tsunade. There was a sly smile on her face, and all Naruto could do was glare over at her. The thing he was in was moving, and he could only think of it as being an ambulance. What else would carry a critical patient in it exactly?

He looked over at her again, his eyes not as hard and before he could even ask, she was answering. "There was a man that hit you with his car...which actually did no damage besides brusing, and we are taking you back to his home, you'll be fine with the casts we placed on you, and we'll take them off in five day's...so just hang in there...we're going to send one of our very best doctors to his house to look after you, but because he wont be there until tomorrow, we will get you situated and you will just sleep until then."

Naruto just nodded lightly and shut his eyes again, then shot them open looking over at her, a sort of panic on his face. "Ah yes...how they found you...they implanted a tracking device on the top of your left foot, we took it out...I'm not oblivious to the war you are caught up in.."

Suddenly a look of relief came over the blond and he shut his eyes, almost instantly falling into a deep slumber. It would only be ten minutes before he had to wake up again, but those ten minutes would do him some good.

----

Sasuke glared at his cell phone. The stupid hag had told him what he was going to do, who did she think she was? His mother? Heaving a sigh he told the maid to get his bed ready for two. He was now going to be playing baby sitter with the blond he had hit with his car, after he was tortured by someone. Shaking his head he cursed his horrid timing and placement.

Then as if speaking of the devil himself, Tsunade burst into his home, Jiraiya and a team of his personal medical students began to haul the awake and complaining blond up stairs to the bedroom Jiraiya knew was Sasuke's. Tsunade walked over to the boy and looked over him. "Kakashi got a hold of you eh? What a bastard..." She shook her head then handed him a bottle of pills.

"This for me or for the idiot?" He asked a scowl on his face.

She smiled and then pulled out three more bottles. "The one is for you, the others are for him..."

With a pitiful 'hn' Sasuke began to walk up to his bedroom. He could hear the blond yelling about them hurting his arm and legs and his ribs. That was when it all hit him, his night, no his life - was going to be a living hell from that point on. Well more so than it was. He arrived in his room to lay eyes on the, not so bad looking, idiot he had hit with his car.

He sighed and pointed to the door for all of the medical students and Jiraiya to leave. Giving a light sigh he shut his door and locked it. There were no windows in his room, but there were air vents, and it seemed that his butler had put the heat on that night. It was slightly cold out after all. Walking over to his large bed Sasuke looked down at the blond.

"Please...dont roll close to me...and dont hit me with your casts...or I will be forced to kill you..." His words were cold and his voice was low. He sounded dangerous, but the blond didn't know that he was more than against drinking from humans.

Naruto watched though, as the raven pulled his shirt off and his pants leaving himself in only his boxers. It was like the man didnt care that there was someone else in his bed. Then before he knew it, the raven had slid under the covers and his hands were behind his head. He wanted to know what the raven ment by killing him, how could he kill him exactly?

"My names...Naruto...and uh...thanks for hitting me with your car I guess...but one question? How would you kill me?" Naruto turned his head to look at the raven who's eyes were red and he was slowly moving over towards Naruto.

"You asked a very stupid question..." Before Naruto could even make a sound, Sasuke's fangs were growing and his eyes were blood red looking down at him. He knew right then and there, that he was in some sort of a very sick and twisted nightmare.

**Ugh! Thank GOD!!! -cries tears of happiness- I know up top I said I worked hard on this, but I am so glad its done with...oh lord this took so long, I had to do so much homework and essay's with it. I hope its good enough, I would love it if I got some reviews, I think the next story that will be updated will be Let the blood run let the rain wash it away. And then I'll probably write some oneshot again or something, who really knows. Anyway here you all are, I am glad to be back.**


End file.
